What I Meant To Say
by ocfan
Summary: I suck at summaries...basically Drake and Josh are living separate lives until Drake gets a wedding invitation to a surprising union. Chapter 7 Up! Read and Review please!
1. A Surprising Invite

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake or Josh just the ideas in my head

_The sun beat down on the morning of a beautiful June day in San Diego, California. Drake Parker walked to his mailbox to retrieve the mail that he had forgotten about when he got home from practicing with is band for yet another random gig. _

"You've got to be kidding me" said Drake after reading the return address on white envelope that was addressed to a Mr. Drake Parker. He opened the envelope to find

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of…_

_Joshua Michael Nichols_

_And _

_ Mindy Ann Crenshaw_

_Saturday August 12 at the Saint Andrews Church_

"I don't believe this….dude, Josh!!" said Drake in frustration as he walked back into his apartment moving his guitar aside

_Drake grabbed his phone and dialed Josh's number…..hitting all the buttons with extreme anger_

"Hello?" said Josh as he answered the phone

"Josh…its Drake, you know Drake your brother who you haven't spoken to for a while. Congratulations!! I didn't know you were engaged….good for you. I bet mom, dad, and Megan knew but you didn't even bother to tell your best friend!"

"Drake…I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to not tell you but you know that Mindy doesn't like you and I know you don't like her. We thought it would be better this way until you received the invitation."

"Well I did, and I suppose you expect me to come to see the show"

"Yes, Drake of course I do and I want you to be my best man. Please I want you there and so do mom, dad, and Megan."

"Fine…but only for you, I have to go now….see you then."

"Okay, thanks a lot Drake really."

_They both hung up their phones and sighed…_


	2. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: Still don't own Drake or Josh but if I did….the show would be a little different! I also don't own The Price is Right

_It's been two weeks since Josh asked Drake to be his best man at his wedding to Mindy. He couldn't concentrate on his music or anything for that matter, he was dreading seeing that woman again, as well as the rest of his family except for Josh._

"Coming, coming….." said Drake to a ringing phone on his kitchen table

"Hello. Oh, hey Josh."

"Hey bro, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. I just wanted to double check that you were coming and if you don't you please perform at the wedding."

"No, its fine…you know just sitting here watching game shows, did I mention I hate my new band manager? Yes I'm coming really don't worry bro, and yes I'd love to perform at the wedding!"

"Thanks Drake, it means a lot to me. Did I mention, I love you bro?"

"Not for a while dude, I love you too…I'll see you then, bye"

_Feeling a lot better, Drake turned off the rerun of The Price is Right, showered and went suit shopping…his brother was getting married!! He found the perfect suit at the first store that he went to, bought it and went to the music store to buy a new box of guitar picks._

"Mindy Crenshaw is going to be my sister-in-law….what a treat" said Drake on the phone to one of his band mates that he's known since high school

"Seriously dude? The crazy chick that tried to get you suspended……wow" he said surprised

"Please don't ever mention that moment ever again….listen I gotta go…see you."

_Drake hung up the phone trying not to think about that moment in his life…even though he was proved innocent it didn't help the feelings of hate he still had for her. With the thoughts of both phone calls swimming in his head he went to sleep. _


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Still don't own them! If I did….well everyone's lucky I don't!!

Authors Note-The bold will be the memories as told by Drake not all episodes will be mentioned

_It was two weeks until the wedding and Drake was reminiscing about all the times that he and Josh have shared over the years _

**15-that's old I was when Josh Nichols came into my life and changed it for the better. He was super goofy and kind of a geek, he wrote the Miss. Nancy advice column in our school newspaper, he wore a dress to give good advice. I helped him, he helped me and we've had many adventures since then. (Pilot)**

**Video Games and Junk Food…..they were what we needed to survive but then we made a bet. Josh had to give up his beloved videogames and I had to stop eating junk food. It was really difficult for us especially when I got a facial rash and Josh got a Game Sphere from Grammy. We both couldn't handle it and we ended up caving and had to have pink hair….well, he did! (The Bet)**

**Pool was our game; well it was until Josh tricked me into playing these to huge guys that he knew from camp. That day I learned something, you should never hustle people, well you can until Josh gets you involved with some scary looking guys. (Pool Shark)**

**Then there was that time that I kissed him….on the lips. He was helping me cheat during an academic competition to impress yet another girl buy hiding in the closet and giving me answers by walkie talkie. It didn't work out to well….but we did win! (Smart Girl)**

**Then came the return of the twitch…..poor Josh, everyone saw him twitching on live TV when he went to work with dad. I was in the talent show, but the group before me stole my song and sang it, so I had to come up with a plan and quick. So Josh and I ended up doing a Blues Brothers routine and we won! (Blues Brothers)**

**Drew and Jerry-wow they were scary guys, but by befriending them we realized that we the best D and J friendship and that no one could replace either of us in each other's life. (Drew and Jerry)**

**When we went on the Dr. Phyllis show….that was an adventure. Even though she was crazy…she helped us realize that Megan contributes to a lot of stress in our lives, but we do have a lot of happy memories together along with our own set of issues with each other. (Dr. Phyllis Show) **

**Then there was that time that Josh kissed me on the lips….only because I got him tickets to go see Oprah and backstage passes. He never met her though but his car did run her over, and then came the restraining order which he was excited about because of the signature…Oprah's" (Josh Runs Into Oprah) **

_These were just few of the many memories that Drake shared with his brother through the years. He hoped that there were going to be many more in the future. _

"Wow….we really did have a bunch of adventures" said Drake to himself as the phone rang

"Hello…this is Alvin Yakatori, is Jefferson Steelflex there please?"

"Hello…Alvin, this is Jefferson."

_The two brothers joked about the fake names that they used during one crazy adventure that the previously had…it was just like old times _


	4. Mending Wounds

Disclaimer: Guess What? Guess What? I still don't own them…but if I did we'd all be in trouble. I don't own Oprah either…..in case you were wondering

"Oh Drake, by the way you have to give a best man speech…..thanks for the notice dude!!" said Drake to himself clearly annoyed

_There was less than a week until the Josh/Mindy wedding, Drake was staring into space trying to think of something to say that didn't sound completely cheesy and fake. _

"Love is a feeling that you get when………………,jeez it sounds like the beginning of a love song" said Drake to no one in particular

"Josh and Mindy are super great people and I love them both so much I think I might cry…..nope, I can't lie to people."

_Drake was just about to start another speech when the doorbell rang……….it was the delivery man_

"Drake Parker?" he asked

"Yes…."

"Sign here please sir….."

_Drake signed the piece of paper on the clipboard, took the very large package, and closed the door. As he began to open it a piece of paper flew out_

_Drake-_

_I thought that you could use a new guitar when you perform at the wedding, I know it's very unexpected and whatever you do…don't ever mention it to Mindy please. She'd kill me if she knew I bought you this……don't worry, I know what kind of guitars you like so I know I got the right one!_

_Love your brother,_

_Josh_

_Clearly surprised by this gesture of kindness from his brother he knew what he had to do……go and visit Josh he had to see him before the wedding. He threw on a pair of shorts, a shirt, jumped into his excuse of a car and made his way to Josh's house. When he arrived a few minutes later, Drake let out a sigh and made his way to the doorbell and rang it._

"Drake!…..what are you doing here?" asked Josh genuinely surprised

"I came to visit…..why is she here?" questioned Drake walking in the house

"No…come sit down. Mindy went shopping with a friend."

_Drake and Josh sat down on the couch looking clearly uncomfortable…….._

"I got your present……I was really shocked and confused by it. I mean we haven't seen each other in 2 years and all of a sudden a really expensive guitar shows up at my apartment?"

"I know…..I'm basically an I'm sorry gift. I hate not seeing you and only reading about what's going on with the band on the internet. I mean since we went our separate ways nothing is the same anymore. Megan is in college, mom and dad moved into a smaller house, my birth mom died, Grammy died. It's just really sad that we had to go through all of these separately instead of together. That's why I sent you the wedding invitation, and that's why I've been calling you so much…trying to patch our broken relationship…."

"Dude…you've been watching way to much Oprah, I know about all that stuff and I know its hard to deal with but we have to. Thank you very much for the guitar, it means a lot to me really and I can't wait to be in the wedding."

"Oh Drake….you're awesome." said Josh almost hugging him but stopping in time to shake his brothers hand

"Well I've got to go…I have a best man speech to work on, and a song to rehearse. See you on Saturday then."

_Drake walked to the door and almost ran into Mindy who gave him a less than happy look on her face. Drake sat down on his couch to get to work on his speech once again. Then the phone rang……._


	5. Happily Ever After?

Disclaimer: For the last night…I don't own them…I just love them…well only Drake and sometimes Josh….

"Hello…."said Drake

"Boob….guess who"

"Megan I know it's you. Who else would call me a boob?"

"I could think of a few people…."

"What do you want? I'm tired and I have a lot to do before the wedding."

"Mom wanted me to call you to check and make sure you were coming…and to tell you that everyone would appreciate it if you didn't wear sweatpants….."

"I have a suit for your information…and I'll be there don't worry. Next time if she wants to ask me something have her call me herself…you got that?" said Drake so frustrated he slammed the phone down

_Frustrated with the phone call Drake went to bed, he tossed and turned all night long. It was the day before the wedding and Drake was trying to rehearse the song that he was going to play, write that annoying speech, and get ready for the painful rehearsal. _

_Drake walked into the church and as if pulled by strings everyone turned to look at him…._

"Okay now that everyone is here we can start….." said the minister

_The very small wedding party which only included the Maid Of Honor (Megan), and the best man (Drake) as well as the bride and groom silently practiced until they got it right. Then everyone went their separate ways home._

**Wedding Day!**

_Drake arrived at the church 20 minutes early so he could get his guitar and other things ready. He didn't see anyone but there was muffled talking coming from the brides changing area, Mindy's mother was helping her get ready. As the very small church started to fill up Drake went to get ready and how things were going…_

"Drake! How are you?" asked everyone that he saw

"Fine…" he answered simply

_It was time to have the wedding…Josh stood at the end of the aisle with the minister. Drake and Megan arm and arm walked down the aisle smiling…and then Mindy strolled down the aisle in her white gown while the entire audience was looking at her….except for Drake _

_The vows were read, people cried, and Josh and Mindy were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Nichols. Everyone followed the couple to the place next door for the reception. Everyone was settled when Drake reluctantly began a sappy wedding song……when he was finished, everyone clapped, and they went on to eating their meals. When everyone was done, Drake tapped his glass…._

"As the best man, the brother, and the best friend, I have something to say. In my life…Josh has been the one person that was always there for me during the bad times and the good times. Like when we used to get each other into situations that usually didn't turn out so good but we'd help each other. So I hope that Josh will be that person for Mindy, someone she can always count on for the rest of her life because he was always that person for me. So Josh, Mindy I wish you the best of luck in life…Congratulations!"

_Drake sat down and everyone drank to the toast that he gave. A few minutes later everyone was getting ready to leave when Josh came up to Drake._

"Drake, I just wanted to say thank you everything that you did. It really means a lot to me and I hope that we start acting like brothers again." said Josh holding out his hand to Drake

"Brothers again…but I'm not shaking your hand" said Drake

"Okay….fine then" said Josh almost walking away

"HUG ME BROTHER!!!" screamed Drake

_Without thinking Josh grabbed his brother and gave him the biggest hug that he ever had! _

_**They all lived happily ever after or did they??**_


	6. What Doesn't Kill You

Disclaimer: Guess What??? Yeah…I still don't own them!!

**5 years later**

_After countless arguments, trips to marriage counseling and several miscarriages the relationship that was Josh and Mindy came to an end. She went to France to "make a new country of people miserable" according to Josh_

"Stupid tape……were did I put it?" asked Josh to himself as he packed up his stuff to move

"Now back to hour two of nonstop love songs….." said the DJ on the radio that Josh was listening to

"I don't think so, you piece of junk….."Josh screamed as he through it across the room and it smashed into many pieces

_Bitter, alone, and almost homeless Josh dialed the moving company to come and pick up his stuff. While waiting he decided to call the one person he could always count on….Drake_

"Hello?" answered Drake

"Hey bro…what's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"You know just packing up what's left of my stuff to take to my future home. The bench in the park……"

"Dude…come on. You don't even have to say anymore...you are staying with me end of story"

"Really? Dude you are so awesome. I'll be there as soon as I can."

_While waiting for Josh…Drake cleaned up his extra bedroom of all his guitars and other random things. Then the doorbell rang…there was Josh trying to lug his stuff in the door._

"Hang on…I'll help you" said Drake

"Thanks"

_The two of them managed to get all of Josh's things into the bedroom with a little help from the movers._

"So……..it's really over?"

"Oh yeah and I can't be happier about it. But I guess that's what I get for marrying someone that's mentally unstable."

"Whatever you say dude…I'm just happy she didn't kill you. She always looked like she would be capable of doing that….."

_Almost by magic the phone rang and the caller id said Paris, France…._


	7. What He Needed

-1Disclaimer: Don't own them-just love them!!

"What do you want crazy?" asked Drake

"Is he there" asked Mindy frustrated

"Who?"

"Your brother"

"My….brother? Um………"

"I know he's there….just tell him the divorce will be final in a few months, and that I have a new guy so I

don't need him for anything anymore"

"Well, I hope that you and Pierre the pastry seller are happy. Wait does he know about your you know…issues?

_The line went dead….Drake started laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't wait for Josh to come home from his job as a science teacher at the high school to tell him._

"So, he sells pastry?" asked Josh

"She didn't say….which means yes!" answered Drake

_Josh laughed like he hadn't laughed in his entire life thinking about his future ex-wife with a pastry seller. _

**2 Weeks Later**

_Drake was on a date with one of the girls that worked backstage when he actually played concerts and Josh was home by himself watching television when there was a knock on the door. Josh stood up and looked through the peep hole…it was his father Walter Nichols. He reluctantly opened the door…._

"Josh, want are you doing here?"

"I live here…I just moved in."

"What about Mindy? Where is she?"

"France ….what are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to see Drake."

"Sure you did….I bet mom sent you over to spy on him. Well he's not here, so you can go."

"Fine"

_Walter walked out the door, Josh closed and locked it behind him. A few minutes later Drake unlocked the door and came home rather early for him_

"Was Dad just here?" asked Drake

"Yeah, he was looking for you but I told him you weren't here."

"Good job brother…night"

"Night, see you in the morning"

**The Next Morning**

_Drake and Josh shared a long laugh about what they were having for breakfast…..pastries. _

"Drake….I have great news for you."

"What is it?"

"I let your band manager take a leave of absence, and I got you guys a gig tonight."

"Dude that's so awesome!!"

_**10 Years Later**_

_Through ups and downs, many successful gigs, and a platinum cd, Drake always stuck by the one person that he could always count on…Josh_

_After a divorce, the death of a close friend of his, and a new job Josh knew that Drake would always be there for him. He had to tell him what he meant to say years ago….._

"Getting you back in my life was exactly what I needed" said Josh to Drake one afternoon

"I know, I needed you back in my life too." said Drake hugging his brother

_Author's Note: That's it….it's the end or is it??? No it really is the end for the story. I hope that you enjoyed reading it, thank you to all the reviewers!!_


End file.
